La Vista, Nebraska
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0830573 |website = |footnotes = }} La Vista is a city in Sarpy County, Nebraska, United States. The population was 15,758 at the 2010 census. The city was incorporated in 1960 and is the newest city in the state. La Vista is a suburb of Omaha, Nebraska and is one of the fastest growing cities in the state. La Vista is part of the Papillion-La Vista School district. La Vista students attend the Papillion-La Vista High School and there is La-Vista Junior High and several grade schools serving the city. La Vista is bordered by the cities of Omaha and Ralston on the north, Papillion on the south, Bellevue on the east and Interstate 80 on the west, where the city recently annexed large new areas devoted to commercial and retail developments. La Vista is Sarpy County's third largest city, after Bellevue and Papillion, the county seat. Geography La Vista is located at (41.184344, -96.039441) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. The nearest hospital is Midlands Hospital (3.4 miles) located in Papillion, Nebraska. Papillion is also the location of the county courthouse. Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 15,758 people, 6,419 households, and 4,058 families residing in the city. The population density was 4,114.8 people per square mile (1,590.5/km²). There were 6,670 housing units at an average density of 1,586.6 per square mile (613.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 89.4% White, 5.3% African American, 1.0% Native American, 4.0% Asian, 0.20% Pacific Islander, 3.2% from other races, and 2.14% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.5% of the population. There were 6,419 households out of which 31.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.7% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.8% were non-families. 28.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 3.06. In the city the population was spread out with 29.8% under the age of 18, 10.4% from 18 to 24, 36.4% from 25 to 44, 18.9% from 45 to 64, and 4.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 94.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $47,280, and the median income for a family was $52,819. Males had a median income of $34,732 versus $25,076 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,612. About 4.4% of families and 5.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.9% of those under age 18 and 3.1% of those age 65 or over. Schools La Vista falls within the Papillion-La Vista Public School system.http://www.paplv.esu3.org/index.cfm?action=202&bt=8,18&bt1=47&id=449 Elementary Schools (Grades K-6) * Portal Elementary, 9920 Brentwood Drive * Parkview Heights Elementary, 7609 South 89th Street * La Vista West Elementary, 7821 Terry Drive * G. Stanley Hall Elementary, 7600 South 72nd Street Middle School Grades 7-8 La Vista Junior High is located at 7900 Edgewood Blvd High Schools Grades 9-12 * Papillion La Vista Senior High School References External links * OmahaWiki.org - wiki website for the Omaha-Council Bluffs metro area * La Vista city info website * La Vista Real Estate Info Category:Settlements in Sarpy County, Nebraska Category:Cities in Nebraska Category:Established in 1960